


Klance Kinktober 2019

by AdorableThatsATree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Kinktober, 2019, all will be Klance





	1. Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to upload this daily.
> 
> It may not be the best quality out there, but I'm trying my best. Next year there may be a chance I will rewrite these. This is pretty much the first time I'm writing smut.
> 
> I was actually debating on whether or not I should post this anonymously. As you can see I choose not to.

Keith looked up at Lance through his eyelashes. Unbuttoning Lance’s jeans Keith kept looking at his boyfriend. He slowly pulled out Lance’s cock as he looked down. His mouth watered at the sight of the seven-inch cock in front of him.

Keith slowly licked the underside of Lance’s cock. Sticking out his tongue. Keith began lapping at the precum forming at the head. Looking up at Lance, Keith popped the head in his mouth.

Lance was biting his palm as he refrained from grabbing Keith’s hair. Not liking that, Keith slowly started bobbing his head back and forth in hopes Lance will take control.

After hollowing his cheeks, Keith began to move at a snail's pace. Maybe a bit of teasing will get Lance to fuck his mouth.  
It worked.

Keith groaned as Lance gripped his hair. Relaxing his throat, he allowed Lance to go as deep as he wanted. Lance kept pushing Keith’s head further down. He ignored Keith’s gags as his cock touched the back of his throat. He kept on pushing.

By the time Keith’s throat was relaxed enough to breathe, he inhaled a breath full of pubic hair. He had all of Lance in his mouth. Keith closed his eyes as he moaned at the thought.

Lance began thrusting, slowly gaining speed. Keith knelt there, not bothering to wipe the drool dripping from his chin.

As the thrusts became more frantic, Keith prepared for it to end. He didn’t want it to end.

Cum spurted into his throat, and he moaned. Lance stayed still for a moment. 

Once Lance left his mouth, Keith opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. 

“Look how pretty you made my mouth,” Keith said, voice hoarse. After taking a big gulp, he smiled.

“I love you,” Lance said as he kissed Keith’s forehead.

“I love you too.”


	2. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update tags and stuff later. I need to help with something real quick. I wanted to get this out there, and I will actually update the notes with more explanation.
> 
> p.s. it's still Oct. 2nd for me, so whatever.
> 
> Edit: I have a three day weekend coming up (Starting tomorrow, ending Saturday, so I can write, hopefully, a week ahead. Don't expect it though, I'm very lazy.)

Keith couldn’t take it anymore. Lance’s fingers were nice and all, but he needed to be fucked. “Fuck me,” Keith whined. 

“Be a nice boy and ask nicely,” Lance said as his finger prodded at Keith’s prostate. Groaning in pleasure Keith closed his eyes.

“May you please fuck me?” Keith asked in between groans. Lance paused what he was doing. 

“Hmm, since you asked nicely maybe I will,” Lance said as his fingers left Keith. He whined, feeling empty without Lance’s fingers there. 

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll be filled with something much better soon,” Lance said as he slowly entered Keith. He was on the verge of screaming as Lance fully sheathed in him.

Lance paused to let Keith get used to being filled. After a few moments, Keith started writhing. Without warning, Lance began pounding into Keith.

It didn’t take long for Lance to find Keith’s prostate and exclusively pound at it. Every time his prostate was hit, Keith screamed.

It wasn’t long until Keith was close to cumming. 

“I’m close.” Keith panted in between screams. Lance stopped.

“Why’d you stop?” Please. I need to cum.” Keith sobbed out.

“You weren’t on your best behavior today. You don’t deserve to cum. Beg and I may change my mind.” Lance said as he sat inside Keith.

“Please, please, please, please. I need to cum. I need you to help me. I’ll die if you don’t let me cum.” Keith cried out. Lance’s fingers began to lightly trace Keith’s muscles.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.” Keith kept calling over and over. 

“There’s nothing stopping you,” Lance said, giving Keith the go-ahead to orgasm.

“I need you to make me cum. Please. I can only cum with you fucking me. Please. You’re the only thing in the universe that can sate my need.” Keith whined as Lance began grinding.

“Say my name,” Lance growled in Keith’s ear.

“Lance.” Keith moaned.

“Louder.” Lance harshly thrust into Keith.

“Lance!” Keith screamed.

“Good, keep it up.” Lance began pounding into Keith again.

Keith kept screaming Lance’s name as he began lightly stroking Keith’s heavily dripping cock.

Keith came shortly afterward, Lance’s name never leaving his lips. The tightening hole caused Lance to cum inside Keith.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, and the two laid there in post-orgasmic bliss. They can clean up later.


	3. Knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, while writing this, that this may be the prompt list from last year or something. It had 2019 in it, but who knows. I certainly know that I want to do this list, so whatever.

“You have to be still,” Keith said. “This could get real dangerous real quick.” 

“I understand.” Lance dramatically nodded quickly. “Please. I know how much this means to you. Do anything you want.” 

Without further prompting Keith began. Grabbing the knife that was carefully cleaned and sharpened he brought it to Lance’s shirt. With ease Keith cut open Lance’s shirt, revealing his lightly toned chest. Keith dragged the dull back of the knife lightly down Lance’s chest. Lance gasped.

“Colour?” Keith asked as the knife very lightly circled Lance’s bellybutton.

“Green,” Lance said as he closed his eyes.

Keith laid the knife on Lance’s chest. With both hands-free Keith slowly took Lance’s pants and briefs off, making sure to let his fingers lightly dance on Lance’s thighs. Once he was free from all his clothes, Keith picked up the knife.

He dragged the knife down the same path as earlier. This time the sharp edge was barely touching Lance. Moving to his arms, Keith pressed harder. He was mesmerized by the white line that quickly turned red following the knife. On the next arm, he pressed a bit harder. The pretty lines stayed longer.

Lance would be so pretty with the red lines scattering his body. Before he could be distracted by the image he moved to Lance’s thighs. 

Lightly scraping the knife across the mark-free thighs sounded like music to Keith’s ears. The light red marks that appeared was an artwork.

Keith almost lost himself in making Lance beautiful. Well, more beautiful than he was already. When a drop of blood formed on Lance’s skin, marring the artwork Keith was creating, he threw the knife away from them.

“Red,” Lance said as soon as he realized what had happened.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away.” Keith said as he moved to hug Lance.

“It’s okay. You stopped as soon as you realized.” Lance said, kissing Keith’s temple.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Keith mumbled as he left the room.

After a few minutes, Keith returned with a washcloth and a basic first aid kit.

While treating the scratch, and washing everywhere else, he apologized with a small kiss in various places. Primarily Lance’s face.

“Hey Keith, it’s alright. You didn’t mean to do it. You were good.” Lance said as the two hugged each other.

With Keith’s clean up all finished, the two of them napped in each other's arms.


	4. Mirror Sex

Lance was staying at Keith’s place that night, borrowing his robe to use as PJ’s. The two of them were making out on Keith’s bed. Subconsciously Lance opened his eyes and looked over to Keith’s wardrobe. There was a full-body mirror on the door.

Not realizing he broke the kiss, he stared at the mirror. He’s always wanted to be fucked while being forced to watch himself.

“You love yourself that much?” Keith teased as he lightly pushed on Lance’s chin, forcing Lance to look at him.

“Shut up,” Lance said as he covered his face that was quickly turning bright red. Keith placed his hands on top of Lance’s.

“I’m only teasing. But in all seriousness, why were you staring at the mirror?” Keith asked. Lance mumbled something incomprehensible. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I’ve always wanted to watch myself be fucked,” Lance said. If his hands weren’t already covering his face he would have done so then. Keith blushed at the thought.

“I mean, that wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” Keith said. “Would you like to try it?”  
Lance nodded.

“Would you like to try it now?” Keith asked, turning Lance to face the mirror.

Once again, Lance nodded.

“Then watch,” Keith said as he lowered Lance’s hands. There was no resistance coming from Lance in the act.

In the mirror, Lance saw himself, face bright red and eyes wide open. It was an erotic sight. Keith untied the robe, revealing Lance’s bare chest. After he shrugged off the robe, Keith began kissing his neck. Keith guided his hands to his boxers. Knowing what his boyfriend wanted, he unceremoniously shoved them off.

With a moan, Lance watched as Keith’s hands wondered his body. He watched as Keith delicately touched his cock. It didn’t take much for him to cum. Just watching himself from a different angle could get himself off. 

“Can we continue?” Lance asked, leaning into Keith.

“You just came,” Keith said. Lance almost snorted.

“Not now, you dummy. When I’m ready to go again, obviously.” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

“Alright. Just tell me when you’re ready.” Keith said as he sat on the bed, Lance sitting in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't nearly what I imagined what this to be. I wanted it to be much longer. However, I'm a slow writer, especially with smut. So, I'm probably going to rewrite it, keeping the general idea, and upload it on a later date without the daily challenge. 
> 
> Not only that the updated version will include more story than just porn.
> 
> So, I hope this is good enough as I am an amateur porn writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my social media  
Tumblr: [AdorableThatsATree ](https://adorablethatsatree.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [Adoarablethatsat ](https://twitter.com/Adorablethatsat)  
Instagram: [ adorablethats ](https://www.instagram.com/adorablethats/?hl=en)
> 
> Note: I'm most active on Twitter recently. Also, I pretty much tweet my daily life, so you'll find out easily what's taking so long. Not really active on Instagram or Tumblr, but I'll try to post updates, or whatnot, on them.


End file.
